Tenchu: Sorrows of The Heart
by tenchugirl27
Summary: This story follows the end of Tenchu: Shadow Assassins and the time after Shadow Assassins. This story starts out with Rikimaru thinking back to the time when he shoved his sword through Kiku to supposedly kill Onikage. However it was for nothing as he sees Onikage's spirit possess Ayame for a short time. The question remains is to how these tragic events ..(More Inside)
1. Intro

Tenchu: Sorrows of the Heart

By: Tenchu Girl 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu I just like to write fan-fiction.

Introduction:

This story follows the end of Tenchu: Shadow Assassins and the time after Shadow Assassins. This story starts out with Rikimaru thinking back to the time when he shoved his sword through Kiku to supposedly kill Onikage. However it was for nothing as he sees Onikage's spirt possess Ayame for a short time. The question remains is to how these tragic events forever haunt Rikimaru and how exactly will it affect his relationship with Ayame? Even more unsettling is the realization that Onikage is far from finished and this series of events were only the first step in his plans. What are his plans for the two Azuma Ninja and how will these events affect Rikimaru and Ayame as they try to move forward?


	2. What have I done?

Tenchu: Sorrows of the Heart

By: Tenchu Girl 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu I just like to write fan-fiction.

In this chapter Rikimaru thinks back to the night Kiku lost her life and his struggles to deal with his role in her demise.

~Tenchu Girl 27~

Chapter One: What Have I done?

Rikimaru's mind went back to the day his actions killed Kiku just a short month ago. There he stood in that room with Kiku and Onikage. The castle flames burring around them as the confrontation begins. Rikimaru eventually got the better of Onikage in their battle. Rikimaru's sword Izyoi going through Onikage's stomach as blood begins to gush everywhere. Onikage however showed no fear in his face he just keeps laughing as Rikimaru keeps twisting that blade further in.

"Onikage, I'll make an exception for you. I am not killing you for some just cause. I'm doing this because I want to; I will gladly have your blood on my hands."

"Oh you're too funny Rikimaru…Onikage laughs as he pulls Izoyi out of his stomach catching Rikimaru odd guard before he shoved Rikimaru into the burning wooden wall. As Rikimaru tries to gain his footing; Onikage grabs Kikiu and puts the Shictostro sword to her throat. Kikiu knew from that point on that she had to follow along with Onikage praying she would live through this. However she did not wish to keep living if that meant that her life would cause more chaos. Then Onikage counties…Of course you disregard the hollow teachings Gohda preaches it goes against everything you truly are. As certain as the spider was made to weave a web as certain as the bird to journey across the sea; you my old friend was made purely for murder."

Rikimaru could only watch on in horror he rackets his brain to get Kiku away from this mad man. Ayame then steps in the room and sees all that's taking place. She rushes by Rikimaru's side and even she could not do anything for Kikiu at this point.

"Kiku" Ayame whispers with no other words coming out.

"You coward, release her now!" Rikimaru yells

Onikage only laughs heavily knowing the two Azuma Ninjas could do nothing but watch him torment them over and over again. For if either Rikimaru or Ayame were to strike him he would use Kikiu as a human shield. Thus they would have to sacrifice Kiku's life to kill him.

"Rikimaru, I can't witness anymore fighting. It saddens my heart too much. I beg you but please put an end to this do whatever you have to do!"

As Kikiu was speaking these words to him, Rikimaru's mind began to become more clouded as he tried to figure out the best outcome in this situation. However there was only one dark outcome but Rikimaru fights to keep that thought out of his mind. Onikage laughs even harder. Watching Rikimaru and Ayame squirm and Gohda's castle soon becoming nothing but ashes as it burns into the ground was the best highlight of his night.

"Oh isn't this precious. Rikimaru, you hear what she is saying? Give into your urges cut through her to get to me because deep down we both know that you're just dying to do it." Onikage replies as he pushed a horrified Kikiu's face close to his own.

"You sick bastard!" Ayame screams and grabs at her twin swords but quickly decided against it because she feared Onikage would cut Kikiu's head off before she could get to Onikage in time.

"Do it…you must Kikiu says to Rikimaru before continuing It will be okay, this is the only way."

"Don't…you can't Rikimaru!"Ayame pleads as Rikimaru's emotions were about to explode in his head.

'I'm sorry Ayame; there is no other way to end this. Ayame, Kikiu, Lord Gohda I hope you all can forgive me for what I'm about to do.' Rikimaru thought to himself as he prepares do the unthinkable. Rikimaru soon loses it and lunge his sword towards Onikage. Onikage pushes Kikiu in front of the sword's razor sharp blade; the blade penetrated the heart of Kikiu and Onikage killing them both. Rikimaru only gaps in horror as he realizes the impact of his actions as he takes his sword out of them. Onikage pushed Kikiu out of his grasp like a used up piece of trash. Ayame caught Kikiu before she could hit the floor.

"Kikiu…Kikiu, Kikiu!" Ayame screams uncontrollably as she knew that she could no longer do anything for her now. Here she was the girl she thought of as a sister was dying in her arms.

"Ayame…are those tears..? I always knew you had a kind heart and…you showed it to me and I am grateful. Please… Forgive him… He only did what was the only thing he could do to stop Onikage. Forgive Rikimaru you love him…" With that Kikiu breathes her final breath as Ayame goes ballistic screaming uncontrollably. Rikimaru could only look on as he sees Ayame the woman he loves just lose someone that she loved like a sister because of his actions. Onikage who lay a few inches away only laughs enjoying Rikimaru's suffering. He sees that everything was going exactly as he planned.

"Look at you Rikimaru, I never seen a more worthless piece of shit. Do you honestly think that I will let you kill me without killing my hostage you're dumber than I thought. What did it all accomplish nothing! My soul will live on, my hatred will always be with you and I will return…you can never stop me." Onikage laughs until he coughs up blood and dies. Rikimaru was at a loss for words what he could say he fell right into Onikage's trap. His stupidity left Kikiu dead and Ayame is going to hate him for the rest of her life. Just then an eerie calm flowed through the room. Rikimaru could hear Ayame stop crying as she slowly laid Kikiu down and begins to stand up. However she kept her back towards Rikimaru.

"Where the justice in this…Rikimaru was speaks to Ayame but she gave him no reply as he continued on. Ayame, I am sorry I have truly done something that is unforgivable. Onikage is right I' am just a common killer nothing more." As he finishes his sentence Ayame soon turned around to face Rikimaru. Her dark brown eyes showed nothing but pure hatred. Rikimaru could only look on as Ayame laughs an evil laugh like he never heard. That laugh sent chills down his spine.

"Ayame…" Rikimaru questions as she looked at him with and evil stare before responding to him.

"My soul will live on; my hatred will always be with you. Rikimaru and so we meet again."

Rikimaru looked at Ayame puzzled before he realized that Onikage's spirt has completely entered her body. He then realized that in order for Onikage to do that Ayame's soul must have been corrupted by so much hatred she had for Rikimaru. Rikimaru only sighed as he began to chant an ancient spell taught to him by Master Shinsai. It chases evil spirts out of the human body. Ayame soon falls unconscious to the floor. Rikimaru walks over to Ayame and said a silent prayer over her before hosting her into his back. He then walks over to Kiku's dead body and begins to say his last words to her.

"Kikiu, I am so sorry. What have I done? I dishonored myself by killing you. You were an innocent girl who had everything to live for. I lowered myself to just a low rate killer."

'Rikimaru…don't grieve me I'm fine. You done what had to be done. I couldn't stand this torment any longer. I never had a chance to enjoy my childhood like a normal child. I have been kidnapped by my father's enemies so many times. I was only a liability to my father's kingdom. I'm at peace now…Goodbye Rikimaru' Kikiu's spirt spoke threw Rikimaru's mind. Rikimaru didn't know what to think anymore at this point as he walked out of the burning castle with the unconscious Ayame on his back. He made it down just in time for if he waited any longer he and Ayame would have been burned alive. As Rikimaru walked toward the castle gates he sees Lord Gohda waiting for him. Rikimaru just looked towards the dark sky trying not to look Lord Gohda in the eyes. How can he tell Lord Gohda that his actions killed his only child?

"Rikimaru, are you alright? What happened where is Kikiu?"

Rikimaru sighed to himself before he mustered enough courage to tell Lord Gohda the truth.

"Lord Gohda, I'm sorry but Kikiu didn't survive. She died right along with Onikage at the castle. I tried to save her but my actions were the very thing that caused her death."

"No Rikimaru, you must be mistaken. Lord Gohda replies as the tears had flown down his face. You would never…"

Rikimaru then tells Lord Gohda the whole story of what happened as Lord Gohda was crying uncontrollably.

"It's my fault my lord, I will pay for it if that's what you desire."

"No Rikimaru, you did what you had to do. It's my own fault so I must suffer. I always put my people and my land before her and her safety. She has been kidnapped so many times and every time until now you and Ayame were successful rescuing her. I should have known it would come to this. Now I have nothing I lost my wife and now I have lost our child."

Rikimaru sighs as he made himself stop thinking about that night and bring his mind back into the present. He was currently sitting in his room on his mat that he and Ayame use to sleep on together. However he looks to the right side of the mat to see he and Ayame's six month old daughter Kei sleeping peacefully after having a warm bottle of milk. Kei had platinum gray hair and blue eyes traits that she inherited from Rikimaru. The rest of her characteristics such as her overall facial features she has inherited from Ayame. Rei was the only thing giving Rikimaru the will to live since Kikiu's death and she was the only reason Ayame still lived in Master Shunsai's old house with him. Suddenly Ayame appeared in Rikimaru's room. The sight of his child's mother made him week in the knees. Her long black hair was loose and down her back a lot different from the spiky ponytail she normally wears. She wore a silk white kimono that Kikiu gave her as a Christmas present one year. She looked at Rikimaru with such a serious look on her face. Rikimaru once again sighs to himself wondering is she going to scream at him again for being the cause of Kikiu's death.

"Rikimaru…we need to talk. I don't want to scream I done too much of that already."

Rikimaru only nods his head in response wondering what she wanted to talk to him about since they haven't spoken civilly to each other since that fateful night.

~I hope you guys like this chapter. In the next chapter Ayame talks to Rikimaru about how she felt since Kikiu passed away and how it affected their relationship. She also mentions Kikiu talking to her through her dreams; Does this talk change things between the two for the better or for the worst? ~

~Tenchu Girl 27~


	3. Reconnection

Tenchu: Sorrows of the Heart

By: Tenchu Girl 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu wish I did then it would have been a new game out by now.

In this chapter Ayame and Rikimaru have a heart to heart talk about the night that Kikiu passed away and how it affected their relationship. Ayame pours out her feelings to Rikimaru for the first time since it happened; does this change things between the two for better or worse?

~Tenchu Girl 27~

Chapter 2: Reconnection

The room was in silence for a few moments before Rikimaru decides to question Ayame's reasons for wanting to talk.

"Ayame…what do you want to talk to me about? You made it perfectly clear that you had nothing you want to say to me."

"Rikimaru, I am perfectly aware of that. However things have changed… Just as Ayame was about to go on a woman walked into their bedroom. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties. She wore her long black hair in a bun and wore a plain pink kimono. Ayame looks in her direction before addressing her. Kagome, can you keep an eye on Kei, while me and Rikimaru have some time to talk?"

"Yes Ayame, I have it from here." Kagome responds as she picks up the sleeping Rei off the mat and walks out of the room closing the door behind her leaving Ayame alone with Rikimaru. Ayame turns her attention back on Rikimaru her expression was quite unreadable to Rikimaru as he studied her.

"Rikimaru, I wonder sometimes what has happened to us? Before that faithful night things were much different between us. I loved and trusted you more than anything. I felt like you stabbed a knife in me when you ran your sword through Kikiu. Kikiu she was like sister to me. I spent so much time since that moment hating you that I never asked you what made you resort to this? Why did you do what you did?"

Rikimaru was taken back by her words. This was the first time in a long while they had a real heart to heart conversation. Hell this was the first time he was allowed to speak about this without Ayame cursing him out.

"At first Ayame, I heisted. I did not want to drive my sword threw her. I couldn't Kikiu meant a lot to me too. I have grown close to her and she reads me like a book. You must know that Kikiu asked me to do it. She didn't want to live if it meant that her father's people would have to suffer."

Ayame paused for a minute before responding. She knew what happened that night wasn't Rikimaru's fault. He had to do it; it was no other way. However hearing him explain his reasoning for what he did still hurt her to her soul. At the same time she knows that she cannot hate Rikimaru forever she still loves him.

"Kikiu spoke to me in a dream not too long ago. She tells me that she asked you do whatever you had to do. She tells me to forgive you. Kikiu also asks me to trust you like I had once before. I know it's not your fault what happened that night. However the trust we once had Maru, it's gone."

"You're still hurt by what I did Ayame, I understand. I still have nightmares about that night often. Images of what I did to Kikiu playing in my head over and over again. After all that has happen between us I must ask; do you still love me?"

"Yes Rikimaru, even after all that we have gone thru. I still love you more than ever. At times I wished that I still didn't love you but I do. I however have lost trust in you. Without trust what can we have?"

Rikimaru looks up at Ayame's eyes and sees small tears flowing down her cheeks. He reaches his hand to her face and wipes them away. As he wipes the tears away from her eyes; Ayame inches closer to Rikimaru as he leans into her. He couldn't resist as he slowly kisses her not knowing what Ayame's reaction would be. Ayame didn't resist Rikimaru as he deepens the kiss. She closes her eyes enjoying his tender tongue ravishing the inside of her mouth with a fiery passion. After a few seconds Rikimaru breaks the kiss and looks into Ayame's brown eyes and soon finds himself lost in them.

"Ayame, I never stopped loving you. Even if well I properly don't deserve you. At the same time I need you. You and my daughter Rei means everything to me. Yes I know you lost trust in me, I get it. But I'm willing to do whatever I need to do to earn that back." Rikimaru responds as he kisses Ayame with such a fiery passion that Ayame leans back on the mat taking him down with her. He soon moves from her lips to her neck causing her to moan softly. Ayame lets her hands run down his back, giving him shivers. As he was kissing her neck, Rikimaru finds himself untying Ayame's kimono slowly removing it off of her. She was only left in her white corset bra and under as he grabs her and lays her on top of him. Ayame breathes in his scent enjoying his masculine smell.

"Ayame, do you want to…" Rikimaru whispers to her before he could finish his question however she cuts him off.

"Yes Maru, yes…I need you please? I don't want to talk anymore." Ayame replies as she kisses him passionately before running her hands up under his shirt. She enjoys the feeling of her hands across his hard muscular chest. A few moments later Ayame removes Rikimaru's black armored shirt leaving his chest fully exposed. She begins to kiss down his chest until she reached his belly button. She then begins to in circle her tongue around it making Rikimaru moan her name softly. He lets her continue for a few moments before sitting up on the mat grabbing Ayame holding her close with her back facing him. Ayame blushes a crimson red as she felt his manhood bulging through his pants; Rikimaru smirks noticing that Ayame felt his need for her as he unfastened her bra and pulled it off her. She then turns to face him as Rikimaru began to tease her creamy white breasts with his hands causing her nipples to harden. Ayame gasps as he begins to suck on her nipples giving her intense pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. A few moments later she feels her underwear come off in one swift motion.

Ayame kisses Rikimaru's lips softly as she removes his black pants and threw them on the floor. He smiles as he grabbed her and laid her down on the mat before getting on top of her. Rikimaru was in complete agony he needed her now. He slowly spreaded Ayame's legs and entered her. At first he started slow giving her a chance to adjust to his size before speeding up his pace. Ayame's moans began to grow louder at every thrust. A few moments later the two of them climaxed together and Rikimaru rolls off of Ayame but holds her in his arms.

"I love you, Ayame. I needed you so much."

"I needed you too, Maru. I missed being with you like this. Us being together like this makes me remember the first time we made love. You were so concerned about me when I fought Onikage alone at Amagi Castle. That night was the night Kei was conceived."

"Yes that night changed everything. I became a father to the most beautiful little girl that gave me everything to live for."

Ayame only smiles in response as she drifts off to sleep. Rikimaru runs his fingers through Ayame's hair as he watched her sleep.

'Ayame, I know that we still have a lot to work through to get to where we were. My actions crushed the trust that we once had but I'm willing to do anything to get that back' Rikimaru thought to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

Meanwhile Lord Gohda was sitting in his office meeting with his new most trusted advisor Goro Nato. Lord Gohda has aged some threw the years his once jet black hair showed some light signs of grey. He face showed a few wrinkles. He wore a royal green colored kimono that was made from the finest of silk. His advisor Goro wore a dark blue kimono that was made of some of the same material as Lord Gohda's. The royal black outlying of Goro's kimono signifies his high ranking in Gohda's Elite. Goro was a young in his mid-twenties and was considered to be one of the greatest scholars in Japan's history.

"Lord Gohda, there is trouble in the land. Oakhasma village one of your greatest farm market villages has been attacked."

"What! When did this happen? What information do you have?"

"Lord Gohda according to my sources it just happened one day a go. My source got the information to me as soon as he could. The city is burning to the ground as we speak."

"Who is behind this?"

"Wish I knew Lord Gohda, I may suggest sending Rikimaru and Ayame there. They are the two best ninja's you have without question. Surely you can send them to investigate this matter."

"I don't know about that, Goro. Those two haven't spoken to each other since my daughter's death. Ayame still blames Rikimaru for Kikiu's demise."

"Yes my Lord, I remember that tragic day. She was such a sweet girl she had the whole world ahead of her. Do you blame Rikimaru it was…" Before Goro had the chance to finish Lord Gohda abruptly cut him off.

"I know what Rikimaru did; he did what he had to do! He had no choice I know that. It was my fault not his. I put my people before my own daughter and because of my actions Kiku is dead. Well all I have is my people now. So I must be a ruler first and put my personal feelings aside. Go to the Azuma Ninja village find Rikimaru and Ayame to investigate this at once."

"As you wish" Goro replied as he did a curtsy bow to Lord Gohda and walked out of his office.

I hope you guys like this chapter. In the next chapter Goro goes to Rikimaru and Ayame's house to present them with their first mission since Kikiu's death. Rikimaru and Ayame set off to find out what happened in Oakhasma Village and who's behind it. Also Onikage has a conversation with Lord Meioh about a secret that Lord Gohda's been hiding. What is Lord Gohda's secret and could this secret destroy the House of Gohda. Stay tuned

~Tenchu Girl 27~


	4. The Journey to Oakhasma

Tenchu: Sorrows of the Heart

By: Tenchu Girl 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu; I just love to write about it.

~I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter Goro sends Rikimaru and Ayame to investigate what's been happing in Oakhasma Village. What will they find out in Oakhasma? Also Lord Mei-oh vows to get revenge on Gohda and what better way than expose the secret that Gohda has been keeping for over three decades.~

~Tenchu Girl 27~

Chapter Three: The Journey to Oakhasma

Ayame wakes up after sleeping for hours. For a moment she thought that what happened between her and Rikimaru was just a dream. That is until she sees the small hickeys on her neck he had left. She smiles at the thought as a male figure enters the bedroom with a large bowl of rice noodles mixed with fresh shrimp and chicken.

"Ayame, you're finally up. I thought you might want some lunch." Rikimaru replies as he walked back to the mat with the bowl and handed the bowl to Ayame.

"Thank you Rikimaru, aren't you hungry?"

"Nope I already ate…" Just before Rikimaru was about to say something else a knock came at their bedroom door before the door cracked open.

"Rikimaru, Goro Nadatia is here for you. He has to discuss a message from Lord Gohda to you. I told him to wait in the living room."

"Yes Kagome, tell him I will be right there." Rikimaru responded as Kagome left. "Ayame, I 'ma go see what Goro has to talk to me about."

"Do I need to be present?"

"Nope I got it, just finish eating I'll tell you everything when I come back." Rikimaru replies as he walks out of their bedroom into a small corridor.

The corridor leads out to the living room. The living room wasn't very fancy in the least. It had a nice warm stone fireplace to keep warm during the cold nights, a simple wooden coffee able with a couple of pillow seats to sit on. Across the coffee table was Goro sitting down drinking a cup of green tea Kagome made for him.

"Rikimaru, we have important matters to discuss. Oakhasma Village has been attacked. Lord Gohda orders you and Ayame to investigate."

"As Lord Gohda commands; we will leave for Oakhasma as soon as possible."

"Good now I have already covered this with Kagome and she is okay with keeping your daughter as long as you need her. I do have one thing to add Rikimaru, while you are on this mission any personal misunderstandings between you and Ayame must be put on the back burner. This mission is your priority nothing else understood."

"Agreed" Rikimaru replies as Goro cleared his throat.

"Now that I have explained this, I must be on my way. I expect nothing but the best from the two who defeated Tenrai."

Rikimaru just nods his head dryly as Goro gets up and walks out the door. Just as Goro leaves Rikimaru hears footsteps coming in his direction. As he turned he sees Ayame holding Kei in her arms. Ayame wore a sheer black armored top that bared her well-toned stomach, short black armored shorts that showed much of her legs and long armored boots that came up to her knee. Her long black hair was pinned into a spiky ponytail. Kei giggles as Ayame begins to rock her.

"Ayame, you are already dressed for a mission. You must have overheard?"

"No I didn't it's just that the only time that man shows his arrogant ass here is when he wants to send us on a mission. He may think that he is as great as Sekiya was but he is of no comparison."

"Agreed"

"So what situation Lord Gohda wants us to tidy up for him."

"Oakhasma Village has been attacked. We need to hand out there now. The location is a half days travel from here. I predict that we should arrive by nightfall. We should begin by questioning the villagers before going on the attack."

"Yes, I'm just hate leaving Kei here." Ayame replies as she slightly tickles Kei. Kei lets out a loud giggle and smiles wildly. Rikimaru then focus on Kei. Her blue eyes twinkled seeing her father.

"Hi cute baby, Daddy and Mommy have to go to work. Daddy will be back soon okay."

Just as Rikimaru was talking to his daughter, Kagome comes in to take the baby from Ayame. Meanwhile deep in the Limestone Caverns stood Onikage still very much alive; he was standing in front of the portal that Lord Mei-oh was forced into by Rikimaru years ago. Suddenly an eerie voice comes from the portal.

"I'm growing tired of waiting, Onikage."

"Lord Mei-oh, the time has come. You can now amuse yourself to your evil heart's desire."

Just then an evil laugh echoes thru the cave as a figure appeared through the portal. The figure slowly descends to the ground and faces Onikage. Onikage bows to this figure that was in front of him.

"Lord Mei-oh welcome back" Onikage replies bowing to his Lord. Lord Me-ioh still looks very much the same and hasn't aged through the years he spent in the portal. He very much had the look of evil down packed.

"Now that I am back it's time for us to destroy that pathetic Gohda and his pesky Azuma once and for all!"

"My Lord, I already have a plan in motion to rid you of those pests. With any luck we can get them to destroy themselves. They wouldn't even need our help." Onikage chucked as Lord Mei-oh looked at him a bit oddly.

"How exactly is that going to happen? I thought we had to at least get our hands dirty. That Rikimaru is a challenge all by himself."

"The plan was set in motion once I successfully tricked Rikimaru into killing Lord Gohda's daughter in the hopes that he could take me with her. What a stupid mortal he is. Since the princess death his lover Ayame turns against him. That however just the beginning part two is already in motion."

"I see so you were the one who created that ruse in Oakhasma Village. May I ask why that village isn't a vital threat to The House of Gohda?"

"Oh my lord that's where you're wrong. I knew by creating this destruction would be enough of an excuse for Gohda to send Rikimaru and Ayame to clean up his mess. While they are there I made sure that Rikimaru and Ayame find out exactly what their precious Lord Gohda has been hiding from them ever since they were born."

"Ah that, I knew you would never let me down, Onikage. If Ayame thought that Rikimaru killing her dear princess was something. Just wait until she finds out what Gohda's been hiding from her, her whole life." Lord Me-ioh replies as he and Onikage laugh loudly at their mischievous plans.

Meanwhile Ayame and Rikimaru had made it through the Azuma Village, through the Azuma Ninja Forest and now on the edge of the Tabu River which was located on the outskirts of the forest.

"There's a boat, maru. We can use that boat to sail the five miles up Tabu River that would lead as straight into Oakhasma Village."

"It's just the right size. What if it belongs to a villager?" Rikimaru questions

"Who gives a damn we need it a whole lot more than them at the moment. Let's go sail before they realize we took their boat."

Rikimaru only nodded his head as he and Ayame walked over to the wooden paddle boat sitting in the shallow waters. Rikimaru lets Ayame in the boat first before pushing it into deeper water. After he pushes the boat into deeper water he gets into the boat with Ayame. In the boat there were two long wooden paddles to use to help them guide and power the boat. As Rikimaru paddles the boat as Ayame gazes at the sun's rays reflecting off the river.

"Maru, you know what I wish? I wish sometimes we could be normal people. Normal people have so much time on their hands to explore different rivers, different countries; Even a trip to the New World."

"Sometimes I wish the same thing now that we have a family. A long time I would have told you that you were foolish. However we are bound to serve Lord Gohda with our lives as Azuma Ninja. That code can't be broken."

"I know" Ayame sigs to herself; Rikimaru hated disappointing her but the truth is the truth. They continued up stream for about another two hours before the village of Oakhasma came into full view. What used to be a vibrant village bursting with people and merchants has been reduced to nearly ashes.

"Damn it, we are too late." Rikimaru mumbles as he looks at what was left of the village.

"No look they're still people alive. I feel their ki but I also feel several enemy ninja's ki not too far away. The ki from the enemy ninja is a demon ki not human."

"We have to get their quickly, Ayame. We no longer have time to question the villagers we have to save them. When we reach the village we will spilt up to cover more ground. I'll take the left while you cover the right. We'll meet in the middle.

"Agreed" Ayame replies as she continues looking at the village burning in front of her. Thirty minutes later their boat had finally reached the stairs. Rikimaru gets out first to anchor the boat before helping Ayame out of the boat. They walked across the sandy beach that lead straight into the village. The smell of smoke and burning bodies was overwhelming.

"Ayame, we part from here. Stay on your guard we still don't know who is behind all of this. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Maru" Ayame replies as she began to walk eastward. As she walked through the village she sees an enemy ninja walking up the dirt road in front of her. Luckily the enemy ninja's back was turned and he didn't notice Ayame's presence. Ayame quickly grabbed him off guard and stabbed her two twin swords straight through his heart. The enemy ninja dies instantly. As his body falls to the ground, Ayame wipes her swords in his clothing. As she was cleaning her swords she notices a strange red symbol on his greenish Karate suit.

'No it can't be, this is a guard from Me-ioh's army. That son of a bitch is dead Rikimaru killed him. I need to investigate this further before coming to that conclusion.' She thought to herself before using her graphing hook to pull herself on one of the houses that wasn't burning. Once she made it on top of the roof she took a quick surveillance of the area. What she saw was that most of the enemy ninja's was guarding the huge castle like building in the center of the village. It was known as "Oakhasma Center Building". It was where the village government would meet and discuss important government events and laws. In order for her to reach it she would have to get through the burning residential section; which of course was no easy task with the heavy smoke and flames blocking Ayame's sight. Ayame made her way from house to house top being careful not to get herself caught in the flames. As she got closer to the Oakhasma Center Building she saw an enemy ninja on top one of the rooftops watching the village from above.

Ayame realized she had to somehow distract the guard and get him off the roof before he spots her. She pulls out a shirken from her ninja bag and she carefully aims the shirken towards the street before throwing it. Once the shirken hit the street the guard was quickly alerted and jumped off the roof to investigate. The guards back was now turned giving Ayame time before he finds the shirken and calls for backup. She quickly flips of the roof and lands silently on the street making sure she made no unnecessary noise as she quickly approached the enemy ninja. She then grabs him and quickly slices his head off with her twin swords. Blood gushes out everywhere as the enemy ninja's head separated from his body and hit the pavement. As Ayame pushed his body on the street, she quickly got on to the roof of the building the guard was on and was on her way.

After another ten minutes she was on her last rooftop before reaching The Oakhasma Center Building; however she sees two enemy ninjas guarding the building looking straight ahead. Before she could even blink they were lying on the ground with their head cut off. Then Rikimaru comes into view as he looks in Ayame's direction.

"Ayame, you're getting slow."

Ayame rolls her eyes before jumping down from the roof and comes face to face with her partner.

"Whatever maru, that's my line. Did you find out anything?"

"Yea Onikage is behind this but why this village is the question? If Onikage wanted to destroy Gohda he would have went after Tokyo."

"Whatever the reasoning we will find out inside the Oakhasma Center Building; let's go." Ayame replies as she and Rikimaru walked past the two dead guards and into the bulding. The Oakhasma Center Building had four levels and each level was heavily guarded. The inside of the building looked very similar to Gohda Castle with the bamboo oak floors and the royal blue window treatments. Ayame and Rikimaru kept themselves camouflaged by sliding close by the walls as they killed unsuspecting guards who did not notice their presence. About an hour later the two reached the top of the castle. They crouched against the wall before peering into the room where they hear two women sitting on white cushions gossiping and sipping green tea. The women both had long black hair and wore light purple kimonos. They would have looked completely harmless if it wasn't for the long swords strapped to their backs.

"Aiko, can you believe how Lord Gohda plays like he has never kept a secret like he has never done wrong."

"Yes, yes what a hypocrite that Gohda really is. Lying to the world saying he only had one daughter. When in reality he has two daughters. Well let me take that back Kikiu is dead so he only has one daughter yes, Fuyu." Aiko chuckles as Fuyu laughs harder

"Oh yea you mean his bastred daughter the one he sent away to train as a ninja hussy right. What a hypocrite."

As Ayame overhears the conversation she was so angry that she could not stay hidden. Although Rikimaru tries to hold her back; Ayame however breaks Rikimaru's grip and marches into the room. Fuyu noticing Ayame's presence laughs even louder.

"You really are the naive one; you really don't know the secret Lord Gohda's been hiding from you. You are his bastred child my dear, the one he gave away. Funny how I feel sorry for you, well not really"

Ayame says nothing as she lunges at Fuyu at full speed but luckily for Fuyu; Aikyo blocked Ayame's attack and sent Ayame flying backwards. However Ayame quickly regained her balance and lunged at the two women again killing them both with the same attack. Rikimaru then walks into the room and sees Ayame just staring at the wall.

"Ayame, you don't believe that our Lord would do such a shameful act. This can't be true."

"No I don't believe them they are the enemy. They would say anything to get me off my game. Come on Rikimaru I'm ready to leave this place."

Rikimaru only nodded his head as he and Ayame walked out of the room.

~In the next chapter, Fuyu's words still hunts Ayame as they head to Gohda Castle to report their findings to Lord Gohda. Ayame then remembers the last conversation she had with Lady Kei before she died years ago that made her question Lord Gohda about what she has heard from Fuyu. What exactly will Lord Gohda tell Ayame? Stay tuned~

~Tenchu Girl 27~


	5. Lord Gohda's Past

Tenchu Sorrows of the Heart

By: Tenchu Girl 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu wish I did it would be a new game or a movie out by now. Sigh drops mic lol...

~I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Please review good or bad it always helps to know your thoughts. In this chapter Ayame is haunted by Fuyu's words and it makes her think back to Lady Kei's last moments before she died years ago. This memory makes her question Lord Gohda about what she heard. What will Lord Gohda's answer be? ~

Chapter Four: Lord Gohda's Past

Ayame lays in the paddle boat as Rikimaru paddles the boat in the direction towards Lord Gohda's Estate. She was deep in thought and hasn't said much since they left the village.

'What that woman said…she has to be lying there is no way. Why I'm giving that woman's foolish comments another thought?' Ayame thinks to herself as she looks into the night sky to look at the stars. Just then visions of Lord Gohda's late wife came into her mind as she begins to have a flashback.

Ayame was remembering back to her second official mission as an Azuma Ninja. Tatsumaru the leader of their clan at the time assigned her the task of rescuing Lady Kei and Princess Kikiu from Lord Gohda's traitor of an uncle Mothohidthe. Once she reached them at the top of the burning castle she was too late; Mothohidthe already slashed Lady Kei with his steel blade. Ayame rushes to her side as Lady Kei struggles to talk.

"Lady Kei?"

"My Ayame, a ninja" Lady Kei says before coughing between words

"Oh my lady don't try to speak. I will get help." As Ayame was about to leave to get Lady Kei some help, Lady Kei grabs her.

"Wait take these…Lady Kei then replies as she hands Ayame two bells attached together known as sister's bells. Please take care of Kikiu." Soon after that Lady Kei breathes her last breath snapping Ayame back into the present.

"Ayame, Rikimaru questions are you ok?"

"Yes Rikimaru, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought."

Rikimaru didn't buy it; he knew something was bothering her but decided not to push her.

"You can always talk to me."

"I know maru, I know." Ayame simply states as she continued to think to herself.

'What if that woman says is true? Why else would Lady Kei say my Ayame? My Ayame as if I was her daughter. It's the only thing that makes sense! The bound me and Kikiu shared we were like sisters. The bells that Lady Kei made were made for both me and her. Why would Lord Gohda lie about something like this after everything I had done for him?'

About three hours later Rikimaru and Ayame reaches the shores of Lord Gohda's castle. Lord Gohda's castle was about eight stories tall and stretches the area of about two football fields. Surrounding the castle was acres of gardens, two man made pounds, Gohda forest and the thriving capital village town of Tokyo. Rikimaru gets out and anchors the boat as Ayame hopped out. They walked a dirt path which leads to the castle's main entrance. However before they could reach the main entrance they would have to get through the checkpoint. The checkpoint was gated and guarded by two of Gohda's soldiers. The soldiers each had a spear in hand and wore black kimonos.

"Who are you, what is your business here?"

"Rikimaru Azuma and this is my partner Ayame. We are here on official business of Lord Gohda."

"Rikimaru, the leader of the Azuma Ninja sect. My apologies sir right this way." The guard replies as he open the gates for Rikimaru and Ayame. Rikimaru and Ayame walked up to the front door of the castle; before they could knock on the door the door opens.

"Rikimaru, Ayame, Lord Gohda and Sire Goro Nato have been expecting you this way." The girl servant says while she motioned them to follow her. Rikimaru and Ayame followed the woman into a long corridor. The corridor was long and narrow and had painted pictures of Lord Gohda, Lady Kei and Princess Kiku that filled the walls. The woman finally stops at the fifth door on the right and opens the door. She directed Rikimaru and Ayame to go in and closes the door behind them. It appeared that they were in Lord Gohda's office. Lord Gohda's office was simple but eloquent. Lord Gohda was sitting by his desk with Goro. Lord Gohda quickly sees Rikimaru and Ayame and motioned them to take a seat.

"What did you find out, what happened in Oakhasma Village?" Goro asked

"What we found out is that Onikage is behind everything, he is back." Rikimaru responded as Ayame stayed silent.

"Really I thought that bastred was dead, he lives huh. We will be ready for him this time he will pay for what he has done to my Kikiu!" Lord Gohda yells as Ayame cleared her throat.

"Actually I have something I want to add to that Lord Gohda. While on that mission I overheard two enemy ninja's talking about me being your bastred child. So tell me is it true what I overheard? Have you been keeping the truth of who I am from me my whole life?"

"Watch your tone, Ayame. You're in the presence of our lord." Goro replies harshly

Lord Gohda looked at Ayame quite strangely as he was thinking how to respond. Rikimaru just looked he couldn't believe that Ayame would dare speak to Lord Gohda in that tone. However Ayame wasn't finish talking quite yet.

"Goro, if I were you I would keep my mouth to myself, this has nothing to do with you. As I was saying cat got your tongue my Lord? Hmm may it be that they were telling the truth. At first I didn't believe it until I started thinking back before your wife died. Your wife called me her Ayame. No woman would ever unless I was her child. If I am wrong then by all means tell me so."

Lord Gohda cleared his throat and paused for a few moments before answering.

"Yes what you heard was true, you are my daughter. Now before you say anything else, I advise that you let me explain why I kept this from you. When Kei and I were first together we were young. Kei found out she was pregnant with you when she was only sixteen. I wanted us to raise the baby together because our families had already arranged our marriage. However the families would not allow it and they forced Kei to have you in secret. After Kei gave birth to you our families forced us to give you up. For a while we did not know what happen to you. That was until Kei and I were already married years later and we were on our royal trip visiting the villages and towns under our rule. One of the villages I went to was The Azuma Ninja Village and met with your late master. As soon as he showed me you training in the forest; I knew where you ended up."

"Why didn't you tell me after the two of you were married? Why didn't you come back for me?"

"Ayame, I could not. I had you out of wedlock you would have never been a princess. You would have just been known as my bastred child. I felt like you been better off not knowing."

Ayame couldn't respond for a moment. She was clearly at a loss for words. Then all of a sudden a hostess comes into the room and walked up to Lord Gohda's desk. The hostess handed everyone a glass of moscto and walks out. Goro sipped on his as Ayame sipped out of her glass for a moment then suddenly stood up and threw it right at Lord Gohda. Lord Gohda was covered in moscto as Goro yells at Ayame.

"You ungrateful little bitch! I should have your head!"

"You thought I would be better off. Well let me tell you something Lord Gohda, you are dead wrong!" Ayame screams before storming off.

"My Lord, do you want me to have her arrested for her behavior tonight?"

"No Goro, let Ayame be. I understand how she feels. I have betrayed her completely."

"Lord Gohda, I must excuse myself." Rikimaru gruffly replies as he gets up and leaves the office despite to find Ayame.


	6. A New Air to The House of Gohda

Tenchu Sorrows of the Heart

By: Tenchu Girl 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu wished I did.

~In this chapter Lord Gohda frets about what to do about Ayame and Rikimaru's reaction to his secrets that he has been keeping from Ayame. Rikimaru comforts Ayame and vows to but her and Kei above anything else. Lord-Mei-oh and Onikage are ready to move into the next phase of Onikage's plan. What is it I wonder…Stay tuned? ~

~Please review good or bad it helps to see what you guys think. I just been glad I have time during my Thanksgiving break to get back to writing about my favorite video game ever TENCHU! I wish they would come out with another game, movie or something smh. ~

~Tenchu Girl 27~

Chapter Five: A New Air to the House of Gohda

Rikimaru races out of the castle following Ayame's ki. He felt Ayame's presence closer by the Tabu River. Sure enough he finds her sitting on the sand by their paddle boat. Ayame's face had no emotion as she stared up into the night sky.

"Ayame"

"Rikimaru, what are you doing here? Don't you supposed to be in that meeting still?"

"Yes, but I decided that you are the one need me so I excused myself. I'm so sorry I never thought that Lord Gohda would have kept something like this from you." Rikimaru replies as he sits by Ayame.

"Believe it Maru, because that's what he did. How could he is the question. Kikiu was actually my real sister all this time."

As Ayame replied tears began to flow down her cheeks. Rikimaru grabs her and holds her close as she began to cry.

"Let it all out, Ayame." Rikimaru says smoothly as he rubbed her back gently trying to calm her.

"That bastred let me serve him all this time knowing full well I was his flesh and blood. All I ever wanted was to have a normal life!"

"What Lord Gohda has done was despicable and dishonorable. No man should ever turn his back on his child. I would never let Kei grow up not knowing me. Royal customs or not you are his daughter. How could he honestly think you rather live your life without your family?"

"You know maru; I don't care about not being eligible to become a princess and that whole bastred child thing. I would have been happy just have known my mother as my mother and my sister as my sister."

Ayame then buries her head closer to Rikimaru's chest as Rikimaru rocks her back and forth. Meanwhile at Gohda's office; Goro was pacing back and forth as Lord Gohda looked on with a worried expression on his face. One of Lord Gohda's maids was busy cleaning up the mess that Ayame made previously.

"Lord Gohda, what's with that look of rage in Rikimaru's eyes before he left? He took what happened as if you had lied to him."

"I might as well. Rikimaru loves Ayame any betrayal to her would be like a betrayal to him. This could cause a problem, Goro."

"Exactly my Lord those two are the best ninja…" Goro replies but was cut off by Lord Gohda before he could even finish.

"Those two are closer to me than that; they are practically family and Ayame is my daughter. Now that you know that she is my daughter, I will not have you disrespecting her again. Have I made myself clear?"

Goro sighed to himself before responding.

"Yes My Lord, however we have to resolve this before Onikage takes full advantage of this situation. What do you propose we do?"

"The only thing I can do. I will publicly apologize to my daughter and make her the sole air of my estate."

"Do as you wish, My Lord. However I must warn you, your actions aren't without consequences. Ayame would not be accepted as your air. The people will not accept her as The Lady of this land. Not to mention she has already been compromised and has borne a child. It wouldn't be easy to find her a suitable husband from…." Goro then shut his mouth after Lord Gohda gave him the look of death in his eyes.

"My word is law and what I say goes! As for a husband for Ayame, I think that choice is pretty obvious. I should have done this long ago but I was too busy listing to people like you. I already lost one daughter; there is no way I will deny my only daughter I have left her birthright." Lord Gohda replies as he walked away from Goro.

Meanwhile Rikimaru continues to hold Ayame tight as she rested her head on his chest. He rocked her slowly as he ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Ayame, you know I will be here for you. Whatever you want I will do. I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I love our daughter."

Ayame looks up at Rikimaru and sees the love and concern in his eyes. She reaches up and rubs his cheek slowly before leaning into him and kissing him slowly. Rikimaru then deepens the kiss as he holds her closer. They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart for air.

"Thank you Maru, for being here; you know Lord Gohda is probably pissed at you for walking out on his meeting to go after me."

"I don't give a damn what he thinks right now. He has hurt you and that alone makes me want to strangle him. Nothing else matters to me right now but you and Kei. Come with me beautiful let me take you home." Rikimaru replies as he stands up holding Ayame in his arms as he walked towards the paddle boat.

As he approaches the paddle boat he places Ayame in the boat before getting in himself. Ayame just looks up at the sky as Rikimaru began paddling towards the Azuma Ninja Village. A few hours later Rikimaru finally reaches the shores of The Azuma Ninja Village. Rikimaru anchors the paddle boat before getting out. He then helps Ayame out of the boat and they started walking towards the village. The air was chilly in the Village as midnight started to set in. The village was quiet as the villagers and town folk were sleeping getting ready for an early morning. After another half an hour they have reached their home. Rikimaru opens the door as he lets Ayame in. They then walked into the narrow corridor until they reached Kei's room. Ayame opens her room door and peeped inside. Kei's room was a bit small. Inside the room was a small wooden bed made out of bamboo wood and had a cotton mat placed inside of it for Kei's comfort. Kei was sleeping peacefully in the small bed. Not too far away from the small bed was Kagome laying on a small blue mat slightly snoring. Ayame smiles as she closes the door and walks into her room. Rikimaru was about to walk into his own room but Ayame stops him.

"Maru, stay with me tonight." Ayame says to him as she lay on the mat. Rikimaru smiles and went over and lies down next to her. He looks into Ayame's eyes as he runs his fingers across her cheek. Ayame then moves Rikimaru's hand to her heart.

"Do you feel my heart beating?" Ayame asks him as Rikimaru movies his hand in a circular motion around her heart area.

"Yes, I do"

"It beats for you. I love you and right now I just want to be yours. I don't want to think about anything else tonight."

Rikimaru smiles before grabbing her close to him as he leans in for a passionate kiss. Ayame had no problem deeping the kiss as she runs her hands under his shirt. She feels his rock hard chest and abs. Rikimaru breaks the kiss and removes his black armored shirt and threw it on the floor. His hard rock chest was in plain view. Rikimaru then pulls Ayame closer to him as he began to leave a trial of kisses on her neck as she moves her hands up and down his back. Ayame moans softly as Rikimaru lets his lips move further down. As he reached Ayame's shoulder blade he noticed that her sheer armored top was blocking his lips. He then reaches the bottom of Ayame's top and pulls it off of her. Ayame blushes as Rikimaru's lips left her shoulder blade and began traveling down to her breasts. However once he reached her breasts he begins to rub against her nipples with his fingertips.

Ayame's moans got a little bit louder as Rikimaru began to kiss and tease her nipples. She began feeling waves of pleasure beyond what she ever imaged she would feel. His lips then moved past her breasts to her stomach. Rikimaru's lips kept going down until he reached her bellybutton. He in circles his tongue around her bellybutton before Ayame playfully pushes him down on the mat.

"My turn, Maru" Ayame laughs as she sneaks a kiss on the lips. Rikimaru deepens the kiss as his tongue thoroughly explores her mouth. Ayame breaks the kiss and starts to leave butterfly kisses down his chest all the way to his bellybutton. Once she reached his bellybutton she in circles her tongue around it sending in creditable waves of pleasure through Rikimaru's body. Her tongue then moves downward until her lips were blocked by his pants. Ayame smirks as she sits up and starts untying his pants. After she works his pants free she starts to pull the pants off of him. Rikimaru was now completely exposed and completely naked. Rikimaru smiles as he pushes Ayame gently on the bed. He then unties her short black shorts and slides them off of her.

"We are even now, my love." Rikimaru laughs noticing Ayame is now completely naked along with him. Ayame laughs a little before feeling Rikimaru's manhood rubbing against her opening. That's when desire overtook her body as she started to moan. Rikimaru slowly enters her as he held on to her waist; as Ayame adjusted to his size, he begins to speed up his pace. He moans out Ayame's name as she screamed out his in ecstasy. After a few moments Rikimaru lets his essence flow through Ayame as they climaxed together. He then rolls off of Ayame but still holds her tightly in his arms.

"That …was… amazing, Maru." Ayame says in between light moans as Rikimaru in circles his tongue around her neckline.

"No you were amazing, Ayame. I' am glad I was able to make you feel better my love."

Ayame simply smiles as she slowly drifts off to sleep with Rikimaru falling asleep soon afterwards. Meanwhile at the Limestone Caverns Lord Mei-oh and Onikage was standing in front of a huge magic black bowl. However they were not alone they were joined by Fuyu and Aikyo.

"Nice work girls. You really had Ayame right where we want her."

"Master Onikage, I am glad you were pleased with our work. May I ask what's next?"

"Simple I want you and Aikyo to lead my Lord Me-ioh's troops into Tokyo destroy everything you come near. I want the whole town to be a blazed."

"What about Gohda castle?"

"Set it ablaze. Once you do find Gohda feel free to torture him in any way you please."

"As you command, My Lord; but what about the Azuma Ninja's they aren't just going to let us march in there right?" Aikyo questions

"Do you dare question Onikage's methods? Do that again and I will send you two back to hell. Learn your place." Lord Me-ioh replies as Onikage gave her a nasty look.

"Forgive me My Lord, we must get going now." Aikyo bows as her and Fuyu begins to leave the cave. Onikage resumes to looking in the magic bowl as it shows Lord Gohda stressing about the events that unfolded earlier between him and Ayame.

"The plan is going perfectly, My Lord. The land of Gohda will be yours to rule once again."

"Don't be so sure the two Azuma ninja's could still pose a problem."

"As long as Ayame stays the way she is towards her father it won't be. Once we finish conquering the land, we will go after Rikimaru and Ayame and they will pay for all the years you had to spend locked in that damn portal. My Lord, I promise they will pay."

~I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. In the next chapter Lord Gohda prepares to make Ayame his successor and meets with Chief Royal Advocate Arata Bunji and his adversary staff to make it happen. While Lord Gohda is more focused on his personal issues at the moment than Japan's safety; Aikyo and Miyo the sister duo will launch their attack on Gohda's capital city of Tokyo. The question is will Rikimaru and Ayame help Gohda before all is lost. Stay tuned~

~Tenchu Girl 27~


	7. Ayame's Decision

Tenchu Sorrows of the Heart

By: Tenchu Girl 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchu wished I did.

~ In this chapter Lord Gohda prepares to make Ayame his successor and meets with Chief Royal Advocate Arata Bunji and his adversary staff to make it happen. While Lord Gohda is more focused on his personal issues at the moment than Japan's safety; Aikyo and Miyo the sister duo will launch their attack on Gohda's capital city of Tokyo. The question is will Rikimaru and Ayame help Gohda before all is lost. Stay tuned~

~Tenchu Girl 27~

Chapter Six: Ayame's Decision

The next morning Ayame awakes to the smell of breakfast. She opens her eyes and saw a tray of strawberry pancakes freshly made with a side of pineapples and orange juice. Ayame wraps herself with the white shite on the mat. As she starts to eat she feels a hand go under her sheet and gently rubs her stomach.

"Maru, I'm trying to eat."

"You still can, I'm not stopping you."

Ayame chuckles as she rolls her eyes slightly as she continues to eat.

"Have you had anything to eat" Ayame questions

"I have already eaten breakfast a few hours ago with Kagome and Kei."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully and you had a lot on your mind. I just decided I will bring breakfast to you instead."

Ayame just smiles in response as she continued to eat her breakfast. Meanwhile Lord Gohda was sitting in the Royal Conference room area where they held large important gatherings in the castle. Surrounding Lord Gohda at the conference room table was Goro, Arata Bunji who was Lord Gohda's Chief Royal Advocate and the other members of Gohda's advisory board. Gohda's maids were also present making sure that everyone had a glass of wine and a hot breakfast.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to meet with me for this very important meeting. As you may be aware my daughter Kikiu has passed away leaving the Gohda family supposedly without a successor. However a lot of you are not aware that I have another daughter." As Lord Gohda spoke most of the advisors at the table were shocked, some even had their mouths wide open. However Arata Bunji just sipped on his wine and cleared his throat. Arata wore a royal red kimono with the Gohda insignia sewed in gold showing his high ranking on Lord Gohda's advisory board. Arata was in his mid-twenties and have graduated from four colleges and is fluent in over six languages.

"You must be referring to Ayame Azuma, My Lord."

"Yes, I am referring to her Arata, thank you. I am looking to make Ayame Azuma my successor, Lady of Gohda Castle."

"My Lord, I am here to serve your wishes as you know. However this may be a problem. For you see in order for Ayame to be Lady of Japan, she must have a husband. It would be hard to find a husband for Ayame due to the fact that she has borne a child out of wedlock. Most men would want their future brides to have never been compromised."

"I understand your point, Arata. However I have the perfect solution to that problem. I will arrange the marriage with her child's father."

"Rikimaru, no what would be of the Azuma Ninja clan my lord? Tatsumaru is dead and they are the only two left?" Goro questions

"To answer that question, I will have ninjas come from all parts of Japan come to try out for the three open spots. I will have Rikimaru chose and train the top three contenders."

"My Lord I will put this down as your official wishes. However the people will question Ayame's claim to the throne. They would just consider her you illegitimate child."

"Let me make myself clear again, what I say goes. Arata, make sure that if anyone openly contest or disrespects my daughter in anyway will not live to see another day."

"Yes as you command, My Lord" All the advisors responded. Just as Lord Gohda was about to start with his next point; one of the leaders of Gohda's army busted though the closed doors of the conference room.

"Lord Gohda, Lord Gohda!"

"Don't you realize that this is a private meeting? State your business."

"I am sorry Sir Goro, but this is an emergency. Enemy troops have overtaken Tokyo! Tokyo is on fire as we speak. My Lord we must get you and Sir Arata Bunji to safety now!"

"Sir Gaku, gather my troops at once, Sir Goro, inform Rikimaru and Ayame of the attack and the rest of you help Sir Gaku defend the castle." Lord Gohda orders as he and Arata followed the soldier to a safer location.

Meanwhile Ayame and Rikimaru took Kei out on a walk in the forest. Ayame held Kei in her arms and was feeding her a bottle of milk. Ayame enjoyed quiet walks around the forest to enjoy fresh clean forest air and the scent of the bamboo trees. Rikimaru and Ayame walked a bit further before reaching a small pound. Rikimaru then stops and lays out a small brown blanket. Ayame sits on the blanket with Kei as Rikimaru kneels down and takes out some lunch out of the basket he prepared for them earlier that day. He had prepared Japanese-Pan Thai noodles with shrimp and chicken. Rikimaru hands Ayame her plate before he began to eat his.

"Times like this make me feel like a normal woman, Maru. Free from obligations, free from betrayal…"

"Finding out that Lord Gohda is your father and kept it from you still troubles you. In some ways I know how you feel I have no idea who my parents are and I don't think I will never know."

"It does, I served him for many years and not once did he ever mention it. Even though he still kept me close to Kikiu, I still feel bitter towards him. Kikiu was my blood sister all this time and knowing this now when she is no longer here is tearing me up inside."

"Now that you know the truth Ayame, what is it that you wish would happen next?"

Ayame couldn't say anything at the moment as she started back eating. She honestly hasn't let herself think that far ahead. Rikimaru finished eating and took Kei out of Ayame's arms and began to play with her. Ayame smiles as she sees Rikimaru spending quality bonding time with his daughter. Just then a rushing sound of footprints and screams broke Ayame's happy thoughts.

"Rikimaru, Lady Ayame, I need your assistance!"

Ayame turned to find out the source and she sees Goro franticly coming closer to her and behind him was Kagome with a frantic look on her face.

"What do you want from me? I was the disrespectful little bitich yesterday right, Sir Goro?"

"Lady Ayame, forgive my behavior yesterday, I apologize sincerely. I understand how you feel."

"Why are you here?" Ayame coldly replies refusing to make further eye contact with Goro.

"Tokyo has been set ablaze by enemy soldiers. Gohda Castle is being attacked. We need for you and Rikimaru to find and punish the people who are behind this."

Ayame didn't respond as Rikimaru walks up and hands the baby to Kagome.

"Kagome, take Kei home ok"

Kagome just nodded as she took Kei back towards Rikimaru and Ayame's house. Rikimaru then looks in Goro's direction as he cleared his throat. The expression on Rikimaru's face was ice cold as his platinum gray hair began to wave in the wind.

"I will go and take care of the problem. I will not let innocent people's blood be on my hands. However Ayame will not be going haven't you done enough to her as it is!"

"You do not understand Rikimaru; this requires the two of you. We have reason to believe that Onikage may be behind this. It would be unwise for you to handle this alone."

"I can handle Onikage. I however will not put Ayame through any of this right now."

"Rikimaru, thank you but I decided that I will go too. I cannot let you do this alone. Don't get this confused Sir Goro I'm not doing this for my father. I'm doing this for those innocent people no matter how I'm feeling right now I can't sit there and let everyone die."

"Ayame, are you…" But before Rikimaru could finish his sentence Ayame cuts him off.

"Don't try to talk me out of it! I'm going with you. Sir Goro, give us a ride to Tokyo I know you didn't walk here."

"Yes my lady, you and Rikimaru come this way." Goro replies as he motioned Ayame and Rikimaru to follow him.

~I hope you guys like this chapter, Sorry if it was a little short I try to make it up in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter Goro and Rikimaru have a serious conversation away from Ayame's ears. What is the conversation about I wonder? Once the two reach Tokyo the action begins as they try to kill the enemy ninjas before they completely wipe out the city. Stay tuned! ~

~Tenchu Girl 27~


End file.
